danielxfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel X
Daniel X is the titular character of the ''Daniel X'' series. He first appeared in the novel ''The Dangerous Days of Daniel X''. Appearance & Personality Sometimes described to have dark brown hair and brown eyes, or to have blond hair and blue eyes, but never officially described by author. Powers Daniel is one of the rare Alparian with the ability to "create," as he describes it. He uses his mind and imagination to create images of his long dead family and friends when he needs company. These images seem to be corporeal and are able to aid Daniel throughout the series.He can also create anything he can understand at the sub-atomic level, and transform it as well. He also has the ability to wipe and replace memories, has "super strength"and run at "super speed." Along with those he has the ability to "time travel" when he feels great emotion and complexly stop time. Occupation Daniel inherited his occupation as an Alien Hunter from his parents, who were killed by The Prayer when he was three years old. He travels the world demolishing the worlds top ten most dangerous aliens. Role In Series Main Series ''The Dangerous Days of Daniel X'' In the beginning of the series he is fifteen years old. He is an alien hunter from another planet, Alpar Nok. Daniel's goal throughout the novels is to work his way up The List and eventually defeat The Prayer and avenge his parents' death at its hands. ''Daniel X: Watch the Skies'' Daniel's New Mission is to Defeat Number 5 before he destroys the population for his TV show Endertainment ''Daniel X: Demons and Druids Number Three on the List of Alien Outlaws takes the form of raging, soul-possessing fire.The only way to destroy him is to travel back-through a hole in time-to the demon's arrival during the Dark Ages, were he seeks for a way to kill Number 3. [[Daniel X: Game Over (novel)|''Daniel X: Game Over]] When Daniel X discovers that a duo of evil extraterrestrials is plotting to control kids around the world through videogames, he's determined to take them both out of commission. ''Danial X: Armageddon'' Daniel must now face an alien whose origins appear nearer to the depths of Hell than the outer reaches of the galaxy. Number Two is an unstoppable criminal that's slowly been amassing an underground army of disgusting, disgruntled, and dangerous aliens to help him enslave Earth's population. Graphic Novels ''Daniel X: Alien Hunter'' Edit to add content. Manga ''Daniel X: The Manga, Vol. 1'' ''Daniel X: The Manga, Vol. 2 Daniel X: The Manga, Vol. 3 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Trivia *Daniel does not seem to have any "real" or "human" friends in book 1-4. At one point in his childhood on Alpar Nok, he had a [[Drang|''drang]] with four children by the names of Emma, Joe, Will, and Dana, but they were killed in their school during FirstStrike. Sources *Photo: none *General info: from various sources, including but not limited to: **The physical books (primary source) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists